Timmy
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = April 28, Age 254|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Gingertown|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 261 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Gerald Lyndon (Father) Carla (Mother) Jeremy Hudson (Father-in-law) Christine (Mother-in-law) Kimberly (Wife) Alex (Son) Monique (Daughter-in-law) Ethan (Grandson) Scarlett (Grandmother) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) Charley (Comrade and leader) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Amanda (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)|AniName = Timmy|MangaName = Timmy}} Timmy '(ティミー, Timii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Gerald Lyndon and Carla, the close ally of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Jason, Chris and Jimmy Hawkins. He's the beloved husband of Kimberly and the father of Alex. And he's also the the father-in-law of Monique and grandfather of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Timmy is the young child and young man of a tall, slim, learner build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Timmy has tan-rich skin complexion, brown eyes and messy short, spiky black hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Timmy is a very outspoken, talkative, annoying, childish, cool, stubborn, clever, brave, understanding, caring, gentle, gullible, friendly, kindhearted, fun-loving, intelligent, knowledgeable, energetic, adventurous and compassionate character around him with his allies, friends and family of the Dragon Ball series and movies. Timmy has been plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself along with Chris, Danny, Charlie, Damien, Kathleen, Jeffrey, Daria, Aaron, Tony, Christina, Renee, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Kevin, Julian, Kimberley and Teresa to pulling pranks and making booby traps on villains to take their revenge on them for insulting and bullying them include the Ginyu Force, Cooler, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, Broly, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Dr. Gero, Androids: 13, 14, 15 and 19, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains. He is playful, energetic, and often immature. When the other American Team and Z Fighters are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Timmy can be hot-headed and serious when pushed over the edge. Like his father, Biography Early Life Timmy is born on April 28 of Age 253 and living with his parents at the suburbs in the Ninjago City of the dimensional Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu on the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Henry Johnson, Timmy is going to have adventures and a picnic with his friends on the beautiful meadows. Until he's sense to the power levels that Frieza Saga After the battles with the Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta), Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga One year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later on the May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga Timmy's first appears as a ghost In seven years later after the Cell Games, He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the movie, Timmy is mentioned by Alex with his parents talked about his past since the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World behind by the evil Wizard Babidi to release Mega Buu to attack people and killing everyone include Kaylah's family and friends' families and friends in their world. He's the one of the survivors left along with his friends after his parents were killed at a young age and in years were killed by Cell Juniors order from Cell during the battlefield on the Cell Games Saga, but if he's still alive to marry his mother in many years later and giving birth to him in the Other World. He was 14 years old teenager when he's died at the Cell Games Tournament during his fight with Cell Juniors. Power '''Manga and Anime Timmy Movies In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Immortality - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of his parents and friends, Video Games Appearances Timmy is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Timmy, Trivia * Timmy's name means Japanese name (ティミー or Timii), (チイモシー or Chiimoshii) is in English the meaning of the name Timmy is: one who honors God. * In American the meaning of the name Timmy is: one who honors God. * In Greek the meaning of the name Timmy is: God's honour; God fearing. * It is root in Greek, and the meaning of the name Timmy is "God's honor". Timmy is a version of Timothy. * It is pronounced TIM-oh-thee. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Timothy is "God's honor". Biblical: Timothy was an energetic well-trained young Christian who was a companion of Saint Paul, who wrote to him, "Let no man look down on your youth". According to tradition, he was martyred after denouncing worshippers of the Greek moon goddess Diana. 19th-century novelist Charles Dickens gave the name an lasting association in his beloved work "A Christmas Carol". The story turns on the fate of the crippled but ever-cheerful Tiny Tim, who greets every holiday season with the cry, "God bless us, every one!" The name became popular during the 18th century. * Timmy's real name is Timothy Lyndon. * Timmy's favorite hobby is training, playing video games and go on long walks. * Timmy's favorite food is spaghetti, Greek chicken salad and cheesy garlic bread. * Timmy's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. * Timmy has completed 63 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 4 S-rank. * Timmy's favorite word is "focus" (焦点, shōten). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Husbands Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Civilians Category:Movie Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Ninjas